


in our actions

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, ignore me im just sorting thru some family Issues™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't just say the words, it's not their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in our actions

They don't talk about it. They don't have to. It's just one more unspoken rule on the long list that's already there.

It's been taboo since Sam was seven and he tried to say it for the first time, whispered into the sleeves of Dean's ratty t-shirt as he held him close atop the sheets on a humid night in Arizona. Dean had frozen for a moment before forcing himself to loosen his grip on Sam, who panicked and clung to him tighter as whimpered pleas spilled from his mouth.

"Wait, Dean, I'm sorry, don't leave, I won't say it again, I promise, I'm sorry."

Dean relented, he always did -- it was Sam's eyes, too wide, too naive, too geniune -- hesitating briefly before looking down to press his nose into his little brother's tangled hair as they both fall asleep.

They never say those words, but they have other ways of making sure they know.

Dean keeps the toothpaste tube clean because he knows Sam can't stand it when the cap won't turn easily, especially after an all-nighter spent researching this month's monster.

Sam gets the coffee in the morning when he wakes up first, because he knows that Dean's mood is directly connected to how caffinated he is within the first fifteen minutes of being awake. (Sam knows this because he conducted the experiment as his eighth grade project for the science fair.)

Dean chose not to set fire to Sam's presentation board (even though he really wanted to).

Sam does the laundry because he knows it's Dean's least favorite chore after the incident in Ohio with his favorite AC/DC shirt.

When given the chance, Dean makes breakfast, because he knows Sam prefers to eat home-cooked meals -- something to do with him knowing exactly what's in his food.

Sometimes, Sam asks Dean to stop at a diner for lunch just because Dean looks like he might want to go.

Dean tries to eat his burgers relatively neatly so Sam doesn't feel sick.

Sam remembers to get the pie.

Dean calls Sam a bitch.

Sam rolls his eyes and fires "jerk" back at him every time.

And no matter where they are, no matter what they're doing, they know exactly how it translates.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
